The sport of golf is simultaneously an ancient non-complex game and a modern technical game. Basically, it involves both mental and physical exercise and is directed to the striking of a ball with various differently shaped instruments called clubs in order to advance the ball along a predetermined path and, ultimately, into a hole. The most efficient and effective way that the ball is advanced in the minimum amount of strokes determines the capability of each individual golfer.
In order to carry out the necessary aspects of the game, the golfer generally employs certain tools. For instance, a selection of golf clubs is needed to accomplish the various required shots, along with a supply of golf balls. These items are traditionally stored in a conventional type of golf bag. The bag includes various pockets which may be used to house the balls and is open at the upper end for insertion and removal of the clubs.
The golfer also utilizes a score card to record his individual score and often those of his playing partners. Additionally, the conventional score card often includes other useful information such as the golf course layout, the length of holes, various hazards and local rules that must be observed. Accordingly, the score card becomes a useful tool for the golfer on many occasions.
Furthermore, for marking information on the score card, a marking implement, such as a pencil, is usually employed. Thus, this also becomes an item frequently used by the golfer during a normal round of golf.
Furthermore, the modern golfer employs golf tees on which the ball is placed to initiate play on each individual hole. Again, he must carry tees with him during the round of golf and have them readily available for use.
It is thus apparent that the golfer should have easily accessibility to the golf score card, the marking implement and the golf tees, since he will utilize these various elements many times during an individual round of golf. It can be envisioned how storage of these elements for ready access becomes a problem. They can be stored in the golf bag, on the golfer's person, or occasionally on a golf cart being used to transport the clubs and bag. In any event, it is extremely advantageous to store these elements in the most effective manner for ready access and yet at a location where they are positively retained in position and do not interfere with the golfer's swing or club selection.
Throughout the years, various types of golf article retaining devices have been developed as indicated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,310, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
My device as defined in that patent provides an effective unit for carrying out the requirements discussed above. Other types of golfer's devices are apparent in the references discussed and referred to in my prior patent.
While my device as described in that patent produces an effective golfer's aid, there is still room for further improvement to satisfy the golfer's needs. Accordingly, I have developed another improved device which can be described most clearly in the following manner.